txo_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treant pets
The Treant pet is a Treant's constant companion as they travel through Cruxsupra. When fighting solo or in small groups, a Treant's pet acts as a tank allowing the Treant to maintain the range that he/she requires in order to do their best in combat. When not tanking, pets can be used to deal damage in addition to the Treant's shots and stings. Taming To obtain a pet, the Treant must use his/her Animal Tame skill on a valid animal, from a select family, who is exactly their level or lower. Upon starting the taming process, the Treant's armor is decreased by 100% and they cannot perform any other actions, else the attempt at taming should fail. The taming process takes 20 seconds and does not increase with every hit, but it can be interrupted. Taming tips: * Treant abilities such as Seed Dart, Treant Vines, and Snow Cone can slow or stop a beast, reducing hits to the Treant which allows for easier taming. * Some beasts have a knockback ability. Using the Snow Cone on them is essential, as the knockback will interrupt the taming process, forcing you to start over. * Draenei can cast [[]] on themselves just before beginning a tame. Don't wait until you need it though as you can't cast it after the tame begins. * Another strategy is to find a Zone Master to create a shield on you so you take no damage while taming. But be aware that the shield won't be up so long because the -100% armor mitigation allows for more damage to get in. Feeding In order to maintain your pet's happiness (a good mood), you must feed it. Pets eat up to four different types of food: meat, bread, fish, and plants. Some pets will only eat meat, but some can eat any of the four food types. It is easiest to feed pets that eat meat, bread, and fish because mobs often drop meat, fish can be caught, and bread can be conjured by a Fortian. Feeding pets is very important. The happier a pet is, the more damage it deals: * Happy: 125% damage * Content: 100% damage * Unhappy: 75% damage Fighting alongside your pet Generally, a Treant will send the pet in from a distance and allow it to get aggro on a mob before opening fire. Try to keep the mob on the pet so you can use the full power of your ranged weapon to take it down. A nice trick is to use your pet to pull mobs that are out of range towards you. Use Pet Attack to send your pet in and as soon as it attracts the attention of the mob, use Pet Follow to call the pet back. The pet will start running towards you and the mob will follow. Once the mob is within range, use Pet Attack again. The pet will turn around and attack the mob. This pull works over quite a long distance and even around corners, as long as you can get a mob targeted. It also ensures that any additional mobs will have aggro on the pet, rather than you. It does not work as well with mobs that have a ranged attack. Also, be careful that the pet does not pull any extra mobs on the way to the mob and back again. It is possible to have the pet fight one mob while the Treant attacks another. Note: the Treant will not gain loot or experience from a mob that the pet kills solo. This is a deliberate decision by Toshiko, not a bug. If you intend on pulling multiple mobs and having your pet kill one or more of them while you focus on others, it would be best to try to get at least one shot or hit on each of the mobs and then allow your pet to do its work on them. You can set your pet to Aggressive Mode and have it auto-attack, but this is generally not a good idea unless you would like to gain a few levels faster than you normally would in another mode. An aggressive pet will typically draw in additional mobs that you and your party would be unprepared to handle. Failing to control your pet is a sure route to causing a wipe in an instance. The Aggressive setting has somewhat more useful results in a battleground, but optimal use of a pet would be a coordinated attack alongside the Treant, not off on its own. Tameable beasts There are 50 species of pets for Treants to tame. Each species has its own skills, diet, and statistics. Pet diets Meat is the easiest food type to obtain, so pets that will only eat meat are not difficult to feed. Obtaining fish is not too much trouble either, as long as you are willing to catch them. Pets that will eat neither of these take a little more effort and planning. Omnivorous pets, which eat just about anything, are really nice from an inventory management standpoint. You can toss the odd food drops at them. Pet skills Pet skills come in two types — passive enhancement skills, and active skills. Passive skills change the pet's stats and do not require resources. Most active skills require Floraura — a constantly-recharging point pool that works much like a Agent's Energy bar. Some active skills are free. Every pet has 100 Floraura, and Floraura regenerates at a base rate of 5 points per second. Active skills can be activated in several ways: * Automatically, through setting them on autocast by right-clicking the skill icon in either the spellbook or pet action bar. * By clicking the skill icon in either the spellbook or the pet action bar. * By macros like /cast. An active skill does not have to be in the pet action bar to be used, even on autocast. It is perfectly okay to leave Growl in the spellbook and have it on autocast. Newly tamed beasts that are four or more levels below the Treant´s level will have their level increased to three levels below the Treant´s level. Pets also level much faster, and gain happiness faster from feeding. Training your pet Pets below your level gain experience by fighting alongside you (as long as the mob killed is green or higher). When the pet reaches the Treant's level, it stops gaining experience until the Treant levels up. Pets gain approximately the same experience from kills as an unrested character of the same level, and require a much lower amount of experience to level as a character of the same level. The pet's available talent points at any given time are determined by its level, with a maximum of 16 reached at level 80. A Animal Helper-centric Treant can add four more pet talent points with the 51 point talent Animal Trainer. You can assign the pet talent points in the pet tab of the talent window. Treant pets can unlearn their talents at Treant pet trainers without cost. Appearance As TxO is an MMORPG, you may find that you want a pet that looks visually appealing to you, be that it "looks good" or "looks menacing." Be aware that there are a couple of other appearance factors. Size The pet's size is directly related to the level of the pet. Many beasts will dramatically shrink right before your eyes the moment they are tamed, though they will enlarge as they level. Pets such as Trinos are large enough to be a sight obstruction in certain areas, which can be to the player's advantage (PVP) or disadvantage (instances and raids). Flying pets Flying pets maintain a more or less fixed distance above the ground, essentially hovering rather than flying. Flying pets' models, particularly the wings, interfere with mouse clicking, blocking access to select what is beyond them. This can work both for you and against you, but you will probably find it at least a little annoying. Note: As the pet levels, it gets bigger, and the wingspan gets larger, making the effect greater. Non-tameable beasts Many types of beasts in the wild cannot be tamed as a Hunter pet. These are: Releasing To release a pet into the wild, you should target the pet on its portrait at the top of your screen, right click and select "Release Pet." Keep in mind this is permanent, so be careful not to abandon the wrong pet. Category:Treants Category:Gameplay Mechanics